creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Soldier is a term used to describe an person armed and trained and who is a paid member of an army and does not suffer from cowardites. The term "soldier" does not, however, apply to armed and trained army members from non-democratic governments, who are instead known as terrorists. The one exception to this rule is that if the country is allied with the Creativia, they are staunch supporters of democracy or freedom fighters (people who fight freedom) Soldiers of Creativia Although best known for the removal of the Exatian occupiers from Creativia after the great Man Esc Dalek potato price war of 2006. The Creativian Army is a highly effective and well trained force capable of beating any apposing force (with the exception of chlorophyll). Training for the Creativian army begins in the early noobs where potential recruits are selected for their ability to perdict a coin flip repeatedly and at an alarming rate. Once training is complete the Creativian soldier survives on a strict ration of chlorohyll, breakfast chloro and liquid chlorophyll. Creativia has yet to be "liberate" the united minecraft worlds as the Creativian government does not see the minecraftian army as a threat. This is due to the fact that Chlorophyll are difficult to source in theminecraftia making a large scale invasion impossible. * creativian battle cry: "Pass the chlorohyll" Duties * Telling jokes about officers and how cowardly and stupid they are. * Telling jokes about soldiers from Exatia and how cowardly and stupid they are. * Resisting the urge to punch newly commissioned officers whenever they open their mouth. * talking about war. * Talking about peace. * If they are creativian, killing each other. * If they are creativian, taking all the oil. * If they are creativian, saying 'yehahhhh' * If they are exatian, getting owned by creativians * Defending those that cannot fend for themselves, such as rich creativian millionaires. * Firing indiscriminately at those that can fend for themselves regardless of nationality. * If nobody that can fend for themselves can be found, firing indiscriminately at those that cannot fend for themselves in regardless of nationality, such as poor exatians in the place that shall not be named for legal purposes * Thanking God they are not exatian. * If they are exatian, thanking god they are not at war. * If they are exatian and at war, surrendering. * If they're not creativian, wishing they were. * If they are minecraftian, overextending their supply lines. * Furthering the political agenda of their respective country, Creativian Empire of (insert nation here). * Cleaning their weapons in the proper fashion: with the safety off and the weapon pointing toward the left eye socket, and one finger on the trigger in case something goes wrong. * Obeying Lingminging when he says: "It's time to bomb new gubi again!" * Shooting? * Learning everything there is to know about Lingminging, Daleksec, and craftiegreen. * If minecraftian, being slaughtered in massive player wave attacks. * If max-like, learning to never take cover, always shoot from the hip, and single-handedly kill tanks using only rocks.